minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas and suggestions
Add your suggestions and ideas here, with your name. Quickbuy (honzan311) There will be new button in shop that allow you to open quick buy settings. There you can choose items and count of them. Then you will save the setting and in shop there will be Quick buy button where will be price of all items you have choose. You will just simply buy them all by one button and the main thingy about htat - The setting will save until you edit it ! THat means you can do this after every rebirth if you have enought money :D The shopping will be muuuuuuch easier with that. Advanced Corners (Mettaton8) Simple, just corners with the upgrades of conveyors. (Ex Military corner, plasma corner.) Peace/building mode (Mettaton8) A button that allows a player to not attack or be attacked (Irrevivant) More items(Mettaton8) MORE ITEMSSSSS Double edged upgrader Gives the player +10speed, +10 damage Explosive death, and luck. However, it decreases your health by 5 every 5 seconds Price: 4 quintillion n00b minion This n00b minion will protect ur bAse by REkting any n00bs that appr0ch It New item tier: Misc. starts here Wall-in-a-box Once placed, will put walls around the outside of your base with no gaps Price: Will cost 15x the price of one wall Note:Would be very helpful Variations: Ruby wall in a box Gold wall in a box Rusty wall in a box Berezaa games wall in a box (Would be awarded by reaching a rank or a reward from berezaa) Snowman Celebrate the holidays with a snowman! Price:Free Liquid Helium Superfreezer (Rebirth) (Created by Francis) TYPE: Miscellanous TIER: Rebirth/Miscellanous (Rebirth Life 150+) DESCRIPTION: A highly complicated Cryogenic Device that makes ores brittle by suspending them in a bath of Liquid Helium, tripling their gained value from an Upgrader, whenever they are upgraded while being fragile, at the cost of making them very delicate to handle. EFFECT(S): (Just be aware, that even though this idea is great, it is highly complicated.) *Frozen Ores get their gained values tripled whenever they are upgraded, meaning that the amount of which they gained from upgrading is tripled before being added to the value of the ore. (Example, If the ore is upgraded by a Big Bad Blaster, it will nonuples the value, rather than tripling the value, and if it's applied to the Cursed Ore Purifier, it will add 120K, rather than 40K to the Value of the Ore. *Ores that are set on fire are extinguished when they enter it. *It will not upgrade Atomium and Twitchite Ores, or other ores that are supersized particles, or magical ores, because of the ores' physical structure. *Causes Frozen Ores to temporarily emit White Smoke (Helium evaporating from it), and unless they are reconstructed, they will have a crumbly texture, due to that they are brittle. **They cannot be burned and upgraded by fire upgraders whenever they still emit the smoky Helium Gas, which lasts for 20 to 35 Seconds. (Example, they cannot be upgraded and burned by Big Bad Blasters, and Portable Flamethrowers while they are very cold) *Frozen Ores are physically brittle, which causes a variety of bad effects: **They can easily destroyed by a Player stepping on it, hitting walls at moderate or high speeds, falling from conveyors, and from being accelerated at high speeds. **Burning and Radioactive effects destroy ores 2 Times faster than normal. (Example, Radioactivity from a Radioactive Refiner will destroy ores in 3 Seconds, rather than 6 Seconds, no matter if the smoke is coming out from the ores or not,) **Their Brittleness increases each time they get upgraded, which means that they can be destroyed more easily as it gets upgraded even more. **Ol' Faithful Ores would be destroyed if they expand under the state of brittleness. EFFECT CAP(S): Ores can only be frozen once, unless they pass through a Tesla Resetter. New item tier: Misc. Ends here Tazer giver Don't taze me bro! taze your opponents for 5 seconds with this handy tazer (Would stun enemies for 5 seconds, they would be affected like the tazer gear and cannot use weapons or move during this time) AS50 giver Yep, remember that overpowered gun in dayz? Now it's in miner's haven! 1 hit kill anywhere but legs Fanmade Items (Dabreadmaster) OK SO HERE WE GO YALL this gonna be big Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine A buyable massive diamond mine that is remote, but gives a lot less than the normal Massive Diamond mine due to it being buyable http://www.roblox.com/Remote-Massive-Yellow-Diamond-Mine-item?id=275100907 Candy Upgrader An upgrader with 2 upgraders, each multiplying the ore value by 1.5x http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Upgrader-item?id=275107719 Candy Mine A mine that gives -insert amount you think I should put-, and when put with the Candy Upgrader, has it's ore multiplied by 2x instead. http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Mine-item?id=275119793 Candy Furnace A furnace that gives 5x the normal ore value, but when a Candy Ore goes in, it gives 10x instead. http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Furnace-item?id=275129201 Cosmosic Cell A cell furnace that gives 30,000x an ore's normal value. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosic-Cell-item?id=275133225 Cosmosic Furnace A furnace that gives 4x the normal ore value. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosic-Furnace-item?id=275141422 Celsius Shard Mine A mine that gives -same thing as Candy Mine-. but when put in any Sacrificial Cell or Furnace, melts and does not give any money. http://www.roblox.com/Celcius-Shard-Mine-item?id=275158290 Tangerine Upgrader A Reborn upgrader that upgrades an ore by 20%, 12 times. http://www.roblox.com/Tangerine-Upgrader-item?id=275165761 Apple Upgrader A buyable upgrader that upgrades an ore by 15%, 8 times. http://www.roblox.com/Apple-Upgrader-item?id=275166558 Watermelon Upgrader A buyable upgrader that upgrades an ore by 10%, 4 times. http://www.roblox.com/Watermelon-Upgrader-item?id=275166972 Distortin Mine A mine that's ores are warped, and could give anywhere from $1 to $10,000. http://www.roblox.com/Dirstortin-Mine-item?id=275171746 Astron Mine An ore that when put in a furnace, fly off into space and explode. Gives -same thing as Candy Mine-. http://www.roblox.com/Astron-Mine-item?id=275179374 Astron Upgrader An upgrader with 3 upgraders, and the bigger your ore is, the more upgrades you would. Very small - 1 Small - 2 Big - 3 http://www.roblox.com/Astron-Upgrader-item?id=275193262 Pipe Dream A scanner that has 4 scanners in it, each multiplying an ore's value by 1.3x. http://www.roblox.com/Pipe-Dream-item?id=275200549 Castle Furnace A furnace that gives 6x an ore's value. http://www.roblox.com/Castle-Furnace-item?id=275209384 Massive Pink Diamond Mine Like the Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine, it is buyable, and gives more than the Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine due to not being remote, but still giving less than the Massive Diamond Mine. http://www.roblox.com/Massive-Pink-Diamond-Mine-item?id=275222284 Cosmosis Upgrader An upgrader that upgrades an ore by 12%, around 11 times. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosis-Upgrader-item?id=275226148 Night Walk Normally would give 12x an ore's value, but every 3rd ore that goes in would give 24x it's value. http://www.roblox.com/Night-Walk-item?id=275229676 Whew. That was hard. Thanks for sticking around with my stupid stuff. Ore Reviver "Infused with the spirits of an angel, this upgrader revives your ore to go through one last upgrader one more time, regardless of limit." You can purchase this item for 500 billion. It allows you ore to go through an upgrader one last time before completely disabling its ability to go through Tesla Resetters or anything of the sort. This sort of acts as a Tesla Resetter for newbies. For example, if the ore is upgraded after going through 3 lunar refiners, it can go through one last one before not being able to go through one ever again, even after passing through a Tesla Resetter. If the ore came out of a quantum ore cleaner, for example, it couldn't go through one again or the ore would dissolve. xXx_MINERSHAVENITEMS_xXx (Powzorman) http://web.roblox.com/xXx-MINERSHAVENITEMS-xXx-MLG-Pack-item?id=319323416 These are 2 mlg 4 dem 1st lifr skrubs. Illuminati Conveyor "FaZe once said 'We don't need walls when we have Illuminati!' Follow in their footsteps with this conveyor!" 2x3 conveyor (extra space used on left) that moves ore at 3x with no walls. Dayumson Inc. Furnace "Using the most dank of substances, we've managed to make a small but powerful furnace. Multiplies ore value by x21, straight up." 2x4 furnace that accepts ore from 3 sides. Multiplies ore value by 21x, no catch. Awards 1 point per 10 ore. Ore Educator "Teaches ores how to be MLG, both adding and multiplying ore value. Education takes a long time, however." 4x4 upgrader, adds 420 and then 35% of ore value. Conveyor runs at half speed. MLG Wall "Keep skrubs out of your base with this massive wall, sponsored by Doritos!" Giant wall of doritos. Slightly shorter than a normal wall but is the same size on the floor. Ore Noscoper "Think of it like this: Ores are skrubs, and must be rekt. If you are a skrub too, you will miss your target." 4x5 upgrader (longer on front) that has 4 upgrader beams that multiply by 1.3x. It is not guaranteed that an ore will hit all or even one beam. All the beams meet up at the middle but somewhat high up, so large ores are recommended with this upgrader. MLG-fied Tiny Conveyor "Tiny baby conveyor is not normally dank. Make it so!" 2x1 (extra space taken on left) conveyor that moves at 2x speed. Catch? No wall on the right side. Portable Sanic Upgrader "Small clip-on upgrader that doesn't add much, but boosts conveyor speed. Word of warning: Only clip onto the left of a conveyor!" 2x1 (I told you it was small) portable upgrader that adds only 1.11x. However, if clipped to the left of a conveyor, it makes the speed 2x that of a normal conveyor. If you clip it to the right, it will go backwards at 2x speed. Right is for skrubs, left is for winners. Dorito Dewrifier "Warning: Putting Mtn. Dew on your conveyor will make any ores that go on it MLG. Do not use if you are a skrub lord!" 3x3 purifier that adds a massive 360420 to an ore's value. Chlorophite generator dropper (Rutledge2203) "This is what happens when a Neon Tree grows on a solar generator. ores are 4X times more valuable in the daylight, and ores are prossessed at half their value in sell furnaces." A reborn dropper that can only be found on Saturdays and Sundays, daylight ores are worth 888M to 4B, as ores produced in the night are worth 222M to 1B, and half the value in ALL cell furnaces, so a cell Particalizer is worth 2.5T the ore value. chlorophite is worth 150% more valuable in miners might, fright, natures grip, and the dream maker. this is exclusive to your 22th rebirth, making it hard to get initially. Ultimate Items (Powzoman) 'm planning on creating some 'rare reborn' items which I am naming 'Ultimate'. http://web.roblox.com/Miners-Haven-Items-Ultimate-items-item?id=319323962 - Link to the pack. When one of these is obtained (it will be extremely rare), another global broadcast is sent out saying something like "XXX was reborn with an Ultimate item!". The normal rebirth broadcast will still be sent. Other possible methods of obtaining them: Genesis items - you get one every 5 lives. Crafting - you craft two different RB items and 100 late Legendary/early Mythic, 1000 early Legendary or 10 late Mythic items together to get one. Here's what I have so far: Dreamer's Equilibrium "The power of the mind and what it fears most are strong individually, but when brought together create a force more powerful than anything ever known. Sometimes, but not always, subtracts Points." Based on a fusion of the Dreamer's Might and Dreamer's Fright, it is a red and blue furnace modeled after the aforementioned. It processes ores from 0.1x to 100x its original value. Every 10 ores, either adds or subtracts up to 10 points. Possible recipe: DF, DM, 100 Black Holes Size: 6x4 Sol, Almighty "The power of the sun is one seldom harnessed by man. But with this divine creation, it is possible. Cell Furnaces nullify the ore's power." Every 10 seconds this mine creates an ore worth 1T (and it's 1x1x1) which does not work with Cell Furnaces. Possible recipe: Newtonium, Industrial Firecrystal, 100 Ambrosia Mines Size: 8x4 Nanotech Refiner "The pinnacle of human engineering, this upgrades ores between 1T and 1O by 10x. However, ores take a long time to process." The conveyor inside this machine is a large spiral that eventually dumps ores out the other side with a x10 value, if the ore is within the parameters. Unfortunately this thing is huge, being nearly as tall as a wall as well as having large surface area. Possible recipe: Tesla Resetter, QOC, 100 Advanced Ore Atomizers Size: 10x6 Heart of Ice "A frigid cell furnace that processes ores for 10T times it's original value. Accepts ore from two sides and denies upgraded ore." Description says it all... Possible recipe: Frozen Justice, Nature's Grip, 1000 Cell Particalizers Size: 6x2 Cryo Schrodinger "With excessive cooling, we have removed the Schrodinger's... explosive tendencies. This does not seem to harm your luck at all, however." A Schrödinger that multiplies the ore's value between 0.01x and 15,000x it's original, and after that can modify the ore's value even more by subtracting up to 2500 or adding up to 1M. Plus, no explosions. However, it uses more space on the right of the machine and the coolant has slowed down the conveyor to normal speed. It cannot make ore sparkle, however. Possible recipe: Frozen Justice, Flaming Schrödinger, 10 Freon Suppressors Size: 4x5 Xenxis (Mettaton8) Allows you to combine rebirth (and rarely normal) items. Xenxis combinations Ore Illuminator + Quantum cleaner' Quantum Illuminatior "Advanced Tech and the Illuminati, what could go wrong? Upgrades ores x9 with no cooldown Flaming Schrodinger + big bad blaster Meltdown Schrodinger "A schrodinger gone into meltdown, Adds Eight million to ore then multiplys by 50x-10,000,000 Does not downgrade but 96% of ores explode due to it going into meltdown." Schrödinger (X15) + Freon suppressor Frozen Schrodinger "A Schrodinger calmed by ice, it will remove any harmful affects and will not explode ore but only upgrades by 10-8000 Ore Illuminator + BBB Flaming Illuminator "Uses so much energy that it has to be on fire at all times, Upgrades ore x11 with no education cooldown but sets ore on fire, which will deteriorate in 5 seconds Flaming cleaner five beams that each upgrade x5 Custom ideas Imperial Shrine Legendary Item Cost : 441Sp What does it do?: A furnace similar to a shrine that gives ore by 20x it's value. Gives off 10 Research Points per 85 ore. "Praise the SAMURAI!" Chernoblitz Reborn Item Cost : N/A (20+ Life) What does it do? A furnace that originally gives ore by 35x. But when the ore is affected by radiation, it gives 50x it's value. "Now, we will start a nuclear family." Cold-Hearted Purifier Epic Item Cost: 3.04Qn What does it do? An upgrader similar to a Fine-Point Upgrader that upgrades ore by 55% up to 1B. It also gives ore a cryogenic touch for the ore to be possibly explode when touched by fire. Cryogenic status can be deleted by Freon upgraders and Tesla resetters. Conveyor is slightly fast. "Yes. This upgrader is SO RUDE to players emotionally." Infernal Justice Reborn Item Cost : N/A (15+ life) What does it do? Much like the Frozen Justice, the Infernal Justice gives ore by 14x. However, if the ore was praised by a cryogenic upgrader, it will have a multiplier of 28x. Ore that is praised by cold and Schrödinger will be multiplied by 42x. "When we have Frozen Justice, we burn it." Russian Upgrader Mythic Item Cost : 976N What does it do? An upgrader symbolizing the USSR that upgrades 1 out of 40 ores by 200%. Conveyor is fast. Can only be russified 1 time, with the exception for Tesla Resetter(s). "communism is dispersed from this upgrader, i think." Ore Packer Epic Item Cost: 427Qn What does it do? This item packs 8 ores at a 2x2x2 ore, summing the values of all the ores. "We even pack sheets of paper! haha. get it?" Ore Compressor Mythic Item Cost: 1.9O What does it do? This item compresses 12 ores at a 1.3x1.3x1.3 ore. Since it is compressed, it loses 10% of the total value of all the ores being compressed. "This item seriously defies the law of physics. Like seriously, can you compress diamond?" Quantum Ore Compressor Almighty Item Cost: 492SpD What does it do? This item compresses 16 ores at a 1x1x1 ore, summing the values of all the ores without a percentage of the total value being decreased. "First, we have a packer. AND NOW THIS?" Vortex Ascender Haven Item (MH Idea : Nirvana "much like rebirth but deletes all items except for Haven, Vintage and Premium items and start all the way through with an additional Haven item. Nirvana requires 70th life for it's first, +20 for it's succeeding Nirvanas.) Cost: N/A (1st+ Nirvana) What does it do? A raised-ier conveyor that was "praised" by the unobservable universe to upgrade ores by 100x up to 1V(vigintillion), but it allows ore to pass five times only. "Yes. Our first Haven item. So what?" Miner's Almanac The miner's almanac is much like the Almanac from the PvZ series. It shows you ALL of Miner's Haven items, even though it's a limited collectible, or not. It also shows you all of the information of each and every item. Items that are not bought will appear to be grayscale, not showing their information and with the color rarity present in the item image border. If a certain item is acquired, it will show it's information and it will be colored. Example: Unlocked Noobite Mine Locked Noobite Mine Removing the Pay To Win From The Game (and a little more) Theoretically impossible, but with some rebalancing of many items. Any item not mentioned does not need a rebalancing. Massive Diamond Mine: 10M$ an ore, 7 second delay. Ol' Faithful needs to go down! Spookmaster: 0.3 Sec/Ore, 700M-2.5B$ Quantum Ore Cleaner: 5x. Maybe this is my personal preference. Ore Illuminator: 7x. This is if QOC gets raised to 5x. Lightningbolt: 11x. So people actually start using it again. Well, that's it. Lower the prices of the items made in the Winter Update too, because... well, I don't want a Decillion gap, do you? Bank Furnace (New Item Idea) By Ox Rookbane, A.K.A, rookie423 https://www.roblox.com/Miners-Haven-Submission-The-Broker-item?id=385474679 Bank Furnace. What is does: This bank is a furnace that accepts ore. Increases value by (x) times, and increases its power through interest. Every purchase resets its counter back to its base value, making you build it up once more. Just a cool idea for a furnace I made. Programmable Conveyors(Crazypikachu54) This would be similar to the Reversable Conveyor, but rather than changing direction by a button press, it would change depending on ore value, etc. for example I could make it so if the ore has gone through my Tesla Resetter, it would go to my furnace. but if it didn't it would go to a teleporter to loop again. New Futuristic-Tech Upgraders and Mines (Created by Francis) Here are some Ideas that I uniquely built. I'ndustrial Plasma Precipitator ' COST: 865 SxD TYPE: Upgrader TIER: Divine DESCRIPTION: A Specially Designed Coal-powered Precipitator that upgrades ores worth more than 1 De and less than 120 DD, by 85%, but it has to store ores for several ores, and while upgrading at least one ore, it cannot deal with more than 1 Type of Ore. (It is called a "Plasma Precipitator" because it turns Ores into Plasma, and filters impurities from it.) REQUIRED POINTS: 75K Research Points 'Resonance Spectropic Scanner' TYPE: Upgrader (Scanner) DESCRIPTION: Using Quantum Spectropic Technology, this upgrades ores to 18-fold their value, but it needs to charge up, and it can destroy some types of ores, including Iron, Mithril, Copper, and other similar ores. EFFECT(S) : *It multiplies Scanned Ore Value by 18. (54 if the Ore is frozen from a Liquid Helium Superfreezer) *Due to it's large power usage, it has to charge up by using clicks to go from empty to full, and scanning an ore depletes some of it's energy, depending on how the ore is worth, the effects on the ore, and the size of the ore. *It can destroy some types of ores that are said to be conducting electricity, such as Copper, Iron, Silver, Mithril, Gold, Platinum and Antimatter Ores. 'Higgsomium Mine (Rebirth)' TYPE: Mine DESCRIPTION: An Impossibly Rare Mine that supersizes Higgs Boson Particles, which are highly valuable at 150 Billion to 35 Trillion, but these ores are very unpredictable, whether we might say it could be the "God" Particle or not. 'Plasmonic Ore Resonator' TYPE: Upgrader DESCRIPTION: A Limitless Upgrader that multiplies Ore Value by 65%, up to 5 Times, using Nanotechnologies and Plasmonics to remove impurities from Ores. Due to that it uses Heavy Plasma, it has the chance to set ores on fire, which normally destroys ores after 8 Seconds. Ore Vaccinator (Rebirth) "If humans can be vaccinated, why not ores?" Any ore that passes through receives ALL effects (fire, radioactivity, etc), which last for an infinite amount of time and don't destroy the ore. Once the ore has been given all effects, it is immune to being destroyed by fire, radioactivity, etc. until the effects are removed from the ore. Normally can only upgrade once to prevent lag.Category:Unreleased